Perfect Moments
by The Arthurian Prat's Folly
Summary: Finding a perfect moment - especially a romantic one - was near impossible in their line of work. But it was their six-month anniversary, and Fitz was determined to make it the best. - FitzSimmons, fluff


_Hey!_

_So, this is my first story for the A.o.S. fandom... though I've loved it since it first premiered and will continue to love it until it ends. (May it never end.) This is also my first time writing anything romantic. Seriously. I'm not big on the shipping front._

_But... I'll admit to shipping FitzSimmons because it is the CUTEST thing and I love them. Sidenote, not much technobabble in here because I can barely work my iPad and I have no idea what half the things they say mean._

_Apologies for my complete ignorance of both how a kiss works and my glossing over of how Jemma knows where she is._

_Please R&R!_

_EDIT: So sorry for the repeat, it was a copy and paste error. Thank you, anon, for pointing it out :)_

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Well obviously I can't, and I'm freaking out a little bit."

There was a pause, and though her eyes remained blindfolded, Simmons was grateful at least for the warm touch on her shoulders that let her know Fitz was still there.

"... Fitz? You're worrying me."

"Ach, you don't know how to have a good time."

"No, I just have big things to do right now, and I really don't think dragging me off to parts unknown is a productive use of my time. You know I'm still trying to perfect those glasses and Coulson specifically said that they would need it-"

Her protests were cut short as Fitz yanked the blindfold off her eyes and stepped back. Simmons stopped in her tracks, jaw hanging and eyes blown wide.

She was standing in the midst of a meadow, just outside Zloda, Belarus (the scenery and the ruins nearby told her so) with a picnic blanket before her spread with a dozen delicacies from all the cultures Fitz knew she admired. There was even her favorite food - custard with apples - sitting off to the side for dessert.

For a long moment she didn't know what to say, and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Fitz was becoming increasingly nervous that she didn't like it at all. She worked her lips a few times and finally found a few gasps that couldmaybe convey something of her gratitude.

"I- Oh my God, Fitz, I- I love it!"

Fitz, who had started to look on the verge of collapse, nearly did at her words. "Thank the Lord- I-I-I mean, I knew you'd love it! Er, happy six-month anniversary!" From behind his back he whipped out a bouquet of roses, all varying shades of vibrant red and flourescent pink. Simmons clapped a hand to her mouth, overcome.

"Thank you, Fitz," she said sincerely. "This is amazing." She leaned forward and kissed him, a light peck that made her boyfriend's tense stature visibly relax.

"Well, eh, good," he managed to blabber. "I was- uh, I mean, you look pretty. Beautiful! Did I say pretty? No, beautiful, definitely. But I mean, if you-"

"Fitz." Simmons reached out a placed a single slender finger against his lips. Her eyes were warm with laughter, but her tone was amusedly serious. "Shut up."

They leaned in for another kiss, and this time it lasted. When they broke apart Fitz looked a bit too dazed to continue, so Simmons rolled her eyes good-naturedly and started serving up the sandwiches on little plastic plates, placing one securely in Fitz' limp hand and wrapping his fingers around it so he wouldn't spill it.

"How did you manage this?" she asked, once he seemed to have gained some semblance of control over his muscles once more.

He grimaced and blushed. "Er, I may or may not have fabricated the signs of a lead for Coulson and Ward to chase while we escaped. I got Ms. May on our side, though- she's covering for us."

Simmons' eyes grew wider. "How did you manage _that?"_

Fitz couldn't help but grin. "Everyone's a romantic on the inside, I guess. Deep, deep inside..."

"Oh well, doesn't matter," Simmons decided, taking a bite of her sandwich and making a guttural sound of happiness as it hit her taste buds. "Mmmmm... You remembered my favorite!"

"Of course I did. I never forget anything."

Something in his pocket beeped, and he whipped it out and stared, panicked, at the display screen of the small smartphone.

Simmons rolled her eyes and snatched it from him, intent on placating her boyfriend, but she too froze at the sight of the caller ID. It was Coulson.

"How did he find you out this fast?" she hissed. "I thought Agent May was covering for you!"

Fitz shrugged quickly, looking on the edge of a panic attack. "I dunno! Don't ask me! Just answer it, maybe he just wants help on the lead and we can give 'im something really quick-"

_"I can hear you, you know."_ Coulson's tinny voice sounded. _"Your phones have an automatic answer if you don't answer it quickly enough. Failsafe in case you're in trouble. I thought you designed these."_

There was a collective gulp from the two scientists. Fitz spoke up first. "Please, Agent Coulson, don't fire Simmons. Well, don't fire me either, but more importantly Simmons. It was all my idea, I was being an idiot-"

"No he wasn't!" Simmons said forcefully. "He was just being sweet. Give him a chance. Agent, please-"

"Don't cover for me! It's my fault, I'll be taking the blame-"

"You most certainly will not-"

"I can and I will, it's my responsibility to-"

"Don't quote responsibility at me! You know as well as I do that there's nothing against the law with taking a quick break-"

"No, but fooling a SHIELD agent is-"

"He can't fire you for that!"

"He can too."

"Cannot!"

"Can too."

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Will you both be quiet for a second and listen to me?"

Both shut their jaws with a snap as Coulson interrupted, a bit of what they liked to call his 'dad voice' shining through in his tone.

_"Thank you. If you'd stopped bickering like children long enough to listen, you would have hear me say that it's perfectly fine with you taking a break. And, no, Agent May did not tell me. She didn't put up a fight though so she probably knew I'd forgive you."_

Fitz swallowed. "Really, sir?"

They could almost hear Coulson rolling his eyes through the phone._ "Yes, really. Just next time - please don't fake a case to get me away. Ward is fuming and Skye is making some ... strange sounds that she likes to call 'fangirling' over your little escapade. You get six hours and then I'm sending a helicopter to pick you up. I need you on a real case we just picked up."_

With a click, the call ended, and both Fitz and Simmons slumped against each other in relief at the same moment.

"Well, he wasn't too mad at least," Simmons said finally.

Fitz nodded wordleslly, and pushed himself upright, snagging another sandwich and cramming it in his mouth. "I need food."

Simmons smiled genially at her boyfriend. "You've earned it." Once he was done chewing - because meeting the lips of someone whose mouth was still full of half-chewed french baguette and honey was disgusting - she kissed him fully once more.

Fitz could barely focus through the contact, but he managed to reach his phone and switch it off, throwing it aside as he'd never done with a piece of technology before. What they did with their six hours was their business.

He'd found his perfect moment, and he wasn't letting go of it - not for all the S.O.'s in the world.

* * *

**_- Folly_**


End file.
